theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quove Lentis
Quove Lentis was a powerful academic in Great Glade, and the uncle of Nate Quarter. Greedy, vain and self-satisfied, he considered himself and his family to be a cut above the rest. He disowned one of his sisters, Hermia, for marrying Abe Quarter, who in his eyes was a worthless commoner. He also prided himself on being a distant descendant of Vox Verlix, and owned a stone head of the ancient academic taken from the ruins of Undertown. He considered descending heresy. Role in The Immortals During the events of The Immortals, Nate paid Quove Lentis a visit upon arriving in Great Glade, believing that his uncle would help him set up his new life in the city The Immortals, Chapter 15. However, Quove had nothing but contempt for the son of his disowned sister. Humiliated and angered by Quove's words, Nate left without requesting anything of his uncle.The Immortals, Chapter 19 Role in the Cade Saga Role in The Nameless One Quove Lentis was the Professor of Flight at the School of Flight. Rumour had it that Quove Lentis had an alliance with the waifs of Riverrise who supplied him with the healing water from the Garden of Life.The Immortals, Chapter 28 To please them, he considered descending heresy and purged the Academy of Flight of anyone he suspected of supporting the descenders. Thadeus and Cade Quarter, brother and nephew of Nate Quarter were at the top of his list. Quove Lentis was responsible for the murder of Thadeus Quarter and persecuted his son, Cade which led to Cade fleeing Great Glade and becoming a forlorn hoper. Quove Lentis hired the criminal Drax Adereth to take out blind passengers of skytaverns. Role in Doombringer Lentis was pictured on a necklace Merton Hoist was wearing when he confronted Cade Quarter after the Battle of the Farrow Ridges. He also freed the criminal Drax Adereth so that he could take revenge on their common enemy, Cade Quarter. , Chapter 35 Role in ''The Descenders'' Qouve Lentis continued his role as an antagonist in The Descenders, within the first few pages the book describes him as very much against descending down the cliff face of the edge, (A process known as Descending). Many rumours were spread about his hatred for such an activity; one being an alliance with the waifs of Riverrise, another being the fear of his monopoly on the Phraxship market. Role in Weird New Worlds (non-canon as of the Cade Saga) Quove Lentis shortly became the chief backer of the Farrow Lake Company, profiting from illegal deals with rogue pearlers in the Farrow Ridges. When Hedgethorn Lammergyre turned up in Great Glade to inform the officials of the Cloud Quarter that his settlement was in danger, he sought out Quove, not realizing he was the brains of the entire operation. Quove Lentis pretended to sympathize with Hedgethorn, inviting him to represent the people of the Farrow Ridges at a meeting the next day, but then put out a hit on Hedgethorn. However, Threnodesse sensed Quove's evil intentions and warned Hedgethorn, and Luggins gave his life to save Hedgethorn from the waif assassin. The next day, Hedgethorn showed up at the meeting, much to Quove Lentis's horror, and testified against him, leading to Quove's indictment and arrest. References Category:Characters Category:Fourthlings Category:Professors Category:Academics Category:Villains Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Cade Saga Category:Males